1. Field of the Invention
Combined Aquatic Support and Propulsion Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various devices have been evolved for assisting a swimmer in propelling himself through the water, as well as serving as a support when the swimmer becomes tired or is in some way physically disabled. Such devices have the operational disadvantage that they are of a bulky and cumbersome nature, and due to their size and inconvenience of moving from place to place, have not come into widespread use.
A primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a combined propulsion and support device for a swimmer, that has a simple mechanical structure, may be fabricated from commercially available components, and may be transformed from an operative position to a second position where it is more compact, and is easily transported from place to place, as well as occupying a minimum of space when in storage.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a swimmer's propulsion and support device that has a pair of resilient fins as a part thereof, which fins when the device is in a first position, are substantially disposed within a pair of rigid tubular members, and as a result the fins are protected from possible damage due to coming in contact with a hard object or being subjected to forces that would tend to tear or otherwise impair the usefulness of the fins for their intended purpose.